


Death's cold embrace

by nrr



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Just two bros fighting, M/M, Theres two ending cuz why not, and no they are no bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrr/pseuds/nrr
Summary: The battle were fought, over and over. Aren't you tired of it? I am.Why are we keep fighting? 'Cause in the end it's doesn't even matter. Neither you win nor lose.I've lost for so many times. Why won't you ever satisfied.Perhaps you, too, have lost to your heart.sorry, but it's in 3rd pov





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An old piece. I made this 4-5 months ago.

The pain of being engulfed by the hellfire, alive while the heated flame was slowly swallowed the wounded body and burned the gray bones and red flesh to the white ashes and the black dust, his loved one was dying and he couldn't helped but kept watching, it's hurt more than being burnt yourself. Watching his beloved older sibling being consumed by the greatest fear of his, the terrifying red flame, was Kuai Liang's worst nightmare.

In his sleep, he could hears and sees him clearly. His voice, his image, his name, haunting him still.

 

An orange rays of the evening sun radiating, shone on a dirt ground. The bright rays gently touched on every cold surface, some fall upon a soiled road and created a dark shade of shadow, some fall upon small pond and reflected the pale light back. Green and gold coloured grasses, old and young weeds, short and long leaves, all growing and flutter around as the cold wind blow, compete with each anothers for the last warmth's of the sun before it's setting down.

Sweat rolling. Face flushed. Panting along with his skipping heartbeat, harshly, under the silver mask. The man slowly breathed in a heavy scent of a field grasses and a small scent of a fresh blood into his lungs. Standing still in a middle of a green meadow.

Every second counted, and he's not going to wastes it. Sub-Zero drew a deep breath and focused on an incoming attack. A sharpened end of a blade, aimed at his stomach, pierced right through the air as he dodged. The ice ninja drew another deep breath, learning the enemy's pattern. Narrowing his eyes, fixated on every movements that Scorpion took. He bent both his torso and his elbow with a calculated accuracy. Prepared to performs a counterattack as the other tried to regains a balance. The hard cold elbow chopped down the nape, causing his enemy to fall down on a ground with a lound thud. The red blood flowing along the cracks on the gold dyed mask. The specter coughed up a small amount of saliva mixing with blood.  
The chop would be an instant kill if done on a normal living, lucky that his opponent isn't one.

The former Lin Kuei warrior was kind enough to let his rival readied himself and standing on two legs again. The injured specter before him grunting frustratingly with an exhausting look. The cryomancer thirsty for the blood.

Cut that lowlife guts out while alive just to hears a begging moan or even freeze the scum then kick it until it breaks in a small million pieces. He always longs to crushes, tortures, abused him both physically, mentally, ruins his pride and steps on the other's feeling. As long as it gives this specter a taste of pain and irony, the same as his brother received.

As Sub-Zero lost to a mental images in his head, Scorpion used it as his perfect chance to strike. The spear had been threw out with a clumsy aiming, probably the fact that he lost too much blood. A kunai blade stabbed hard on the ice ninja's left shoulder. The sudden jolt of pain made him snapped out of the thoughts, gasping harshly at the freshly wound. Scorpion used all of the strength left in him to pulled the other closer.  
He could felt the warm sweat on every inch of his skin, not from the intense pain but from the great amount of heat he received from the flames. The hot hellfire dig up in his stabbed wound and teared open his cold skin mercilessly.

A deformed charred corpse of himself popping in his mind. He might ends up like that.

 

Not if he acts quickly!  
Sub-Zero tends to focused on the situation, not the thought. The frightened ice ninja must conquered this horrifying fear of his!  
Must not let the rage grew into a distraction again. He must not lets his cold heart got stained with the thought of revenge nor lets his depressing memories in the past controlled his emotion and took over his body again. If he loses to them, he would be just a hollow man with no soul, just an empty heart filled in the void with hatred.  
Then, what will be the difference between him and this hell specter?

Solid ice appeared out of thin air, covered his entire lower torso, binding his legs to the dirt ground.  
The ice ninja reached his cold hand to the kunai blade that had been stuck on his shoulder. He could felt another wave of a cold sweat. Not ready for the pain, Sub-Zero plunged the sharp blade off of the flesh swiftly. Blood poured out like a rainfall, some splashed on a green grasses, some dyed the flowers red. The cryomancer gasped from the deep wound, perhaps a bit too loud to the point he felt pathetic. Hurt, but he had to endured the ache. Narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth, tried not to showed the weakness through an expression.

The hellish creature seemed surprised, didn't expect the earlier to happened.  
Stepping backward, gaining a concentration, the blue ninja already planned the strategy. Shooting a sharp icicles out of his freezing hands, a thousands pieces, hoping that it work as a distraction. Some pierced through Scorpion's skin and clothes as he tried to dodged the projectiles. The balance of his foot was off.  
Finally, the opportunity has come. Sub-Zero used this moment at his advantage, freezing the ground into a thin ice floor as he jump on and sliding on it, closer to the target with a great speed.  
Noticing the movements, Scorpion attempted to shifted his severe injured body to moves out of the way while dealing with an ice pieces. Successfully dodged the cheap tactic at the cost of getting pierced in the right arm. The pain rushing as the blood pouring. There's only a harsh grunting comes out from his mouth.

 

The two continue the fight as the sun setting, exchanging a punches and kicks, breaking each other's bones and teeth, aiming to take another's life and fulfill their purpose. Sub-Zero had taken a considerate amount of damages in his ribcage and legs but it's not enough to take him down, yet. In the other hand, Scorpion is heavily injured, stabbed wounds all over his torso, little bit of skull exposed, his arms covered in blood and his spine is probably broken, it's a wonder that he could still standing straight.  
But it's a fight to the death, if you didn't die here on a battlefield, you would die later from the blood loss.  
Ignoring the pain at best as he could, the cryomancer goes for a roundhouse kick, aiming on the specter's broken jaw, with full force, swiftly. He could hears the cracking sound as the hit landed hard on the target. This sent the hell spawn to stepped back a few feet, feeling a building up dizziness in his skull and a numbing pain in the lower chin.

 

But, it's not the end, yet.


	2. Embrace me, gently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is the first ending and it's a original one, the ending which I intended it to end like this.

This is the end for him, the specter thought as the blade piercing through his chest. It's felt surprisingly great to feels the pain once again, his whole body was being numbed for too long. Normally, he would fights back, but this time, seeing how tired and weak both himself and the other man are, he felt like he doesn't want to, not anymore. Letting himself falls on the ground, unsure about what was he thinking at the last moment.

 

Sub-Zero eyed at the dead specter, a cold but a gentle gaze, filled with guilt. He had survived yet another brutal battle. Every scars of his will always remind him of how painful it was to committed the sin, to hurt someone he cared and to killed the one he felt complicated with. Knowing that Scorpion's body would be mend and him crawling out from the deepest of hell to fight with him again, made him strangely relieved, sometimes he wishes he wouldn't has to felt that way with some certain strange things.

What's with this mixed feeling of his...

For now, he we'll let the dead's soul rests. Picked the limped body up, walked a few steps, laying the dead on a soft green grasses and start mumbling a prayer. He tried to wipe away the blood as much as he could. These are all the best he could do to showing some respect.

 

He understands it perfectly, what's it felt like to lost those beloved ones, those who he holds dearly. Before he knew it, the hole in his heart was already a blank void.

Sub-Zero touched the dead's cheek gently. He wishes he could did this while the other was alive and still breathing. Whispering the word love and promising to never gave up on him.

 

Sweat rolling. Face flushed. Panting along with his skipping heartbeat, lightly, under the silver mask. The man slowly breathed in a soft scent of a field grasses and a heavy scent of a dried blood into his lungs. Standing still in a middle of a dark meadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this one better than the second. It's short, but I tried to keep it as a bittersweet ending... kinda?


	3. Ah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't think of a better chapter name.

Sub-Zero charged at him, knocked him on a dirt ground. The specter had been pushed down and grabbed by a throat, as the ninja hovering over him. Sub-Zero's cold fingers were laced on his neck firmly, pressing hard on the windpipe. He watches as Scorpion struggling underneath to removes his hands trying desperately to grasping for air.

Their eyes met for a seconds. Scorpion was tearing up from the choking, suffocated. Seeing someone you hate dying should be thrilling, isn't it? Then, why does he feels a tingly bit of guilty? A pity, maybe? Or was it something else he felt? Something he even hid it, kept it a secret from himself?

Unconsciously, Sub-Zero letting his hands loosen, lets Scorpion to be out of his grab. He looking at his enemy in the eyes, calmly yet shocked, as the other breathing in and out. They both fall in the confusion, didn't expect the earlier event to happened, not with him at least.  
The specter snapped out of it, seeing a chance to strike and takes it. Kicking the necromancer in the stomach with the knee, hard enough to send the other to fall on his back. Scorpion stepped on the cryomancer's chest, drew out his steel katana, about to puts an end to the man's life.

"No, wait!" cried out the blue ninja.

The specter hesitated. Tried to find the right words to say but couldn't find one.

"Please... not now, not here," he said, pleading.

Scorpion could hears the sincerity in his voice, genuine and soft. He softened his posture a bit, but not entirely dropping his guard, "Why should I spare you, Lin Kuei?"

"There still a wish I need to fulfilled," the blue ninja looks at him deep in the eyes, wondering if the reason will worked, "I can't die here!"

Not staring back at his icy blue eyes, he said, "I once had said those exact words before," he couldn't facing the other's, "But your brother don't even listened... he murdered me and my family right away!"

"That's not even my brother!" Sub-Zero shouted as he grabs the other ninja's leg and hit it hard enough to causing Scorpion to lost the balanced and fall. The ice ninja grabs the opportunity, pinned the older man to the ground, restraining his wrists, rendering him to helpless. The table has now turned and he is the one who taking over the situation.

The specter surprised at how quick the circumstance had changed. He put up a weak resisting, but stop since he has no strength left. All he could do was raised an eyebrows tiredly and asked, "You've said those phase for a million times," not quite believed in the other's words, "what proof do you have then?"

"I... do not have one," he stuttered, panicking, "But I will if this wish of mine was fulfilled." 

"What kind of wish a scum like you need?"

"A wish to freed someone dear to me from their sins, my brother and..." his word trailed off, as if he doesn't want to say.

He thought for a bit, then staring at the other with determination in his eyes, "You. I can help you, Scorpion," seeing not much response from the other, he continues the speech, "you were in pain and I felt responsible for that."

Scorpion looks into the young man's soft eyes, but he couldn't tend to look at those beautiful pair of eyes for too long, "Are you pitying on me?"

Sub-Zero shook his head slightly. He extended his hand out, for the other to grabs on, "Can you stand? Here, take my hand," he offered him his hand awkwardly.

Being stubborn he is, Scorpion didn't reach out, he didn't want to admit the defeat and be in debt of a rival's compassion. If he did, he would never take this young man's life in the near future nor have any rage to fuel his fighting spirit.  
Ah, but wasn't he already hesitated to kill?

Sub-Zero frowned at the enemy, grabbed the older man by wrist and pulling him off the dirt ground impatiently. The cryomancer pulled him close, perhaps a little bit too close. He could felt his face heating up and the heart skipping a fastening beats as he letting go another man's wrist.  
His rival clumsily clinging to his arm due to deep wounds. The ice ninja holding the older man's waist gently in fear of making more injury. Realizing how embarrassing their positions are, Scorpion weakly straighten himself and stand on his own feet. They both couldn't help but turned their head another way, tried to hide their own flushed cheeks.

"Let's... uh... call it a truce," Sub-Zero snapped his head back just to found out that he was talking to a thin but hot air.

 

Coward.  
But, that's alright.  
They both are one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like it.  
> Originally, this idea doesn't even exist.  
> It's just what I want but wouldn't be pleased if it actually happened.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm waiting for 17 January

**Author's Note:**

> There's two endings, so, yeah.


End file.
